The Synestetic
Summary A result of an experiment under the name B, the scientists were trying to unlock his and his "roomates" sixth sense, the sense that lets animals feel death. This is achieved through releasing the pheromone of fear into his room for prolonged times. Due to the gas he slowly goes insane, and eventually snaps and breaks the bulletproof window through a supernatural show of strength. Once free, he lives his life now able to hear and see the souls of the dead, and being able to feel when someone will die. Desperately trying to free himself from the shadows of the dead, he distracts himself with his other senses, and once he realizes that isn't enough he amplifies each sense as much as it is possible. Unfortunately for him, while he cannot see the dead anymore, he now feels other monstrosities normally invisible to people, that now target him as they realize that he can see them. He amplifies his senses further in hopes of finding a way to deal with them, but what he realizes is even a greater horror, as after mastering all his senses, connecting them and even mastering his sixth sense, he feels that the universe is simply a piece of a greater being, a being that plans to devour them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: B, The Synesthetic Origin: Mortebianca Gender: Male Age: Likely twenties Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Can communicate with the dead, and feel hostility and danger. Through meditation, he can feel all of existence on a subatomic and spiritual level. Can sense beings normally invisible and intangible beings), Accelerated Development, Limited Telepathy (Can feel what others feel), Precognition (Can precisely feel when someone will die down to the second, and if it will be a violent death. With Understanding of All, he can see all possible events and realities), Body Control (Can control the intensity of his senses, his metabolism, and his heartbeat), Enhanced Senses and Information Analysis through it, Analytical Prediction, Social Influencing, Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level (Has absolute control over his body, allowing him to freely use his complete strength. When a 9 year old, he could break 5 cm thick bulletproof glass) Speed: Peak Human (Can break olympic records), Speed of Light thought speed, Unknown reactions (Can slow his perception of time to feel seconds like hours) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Beyond humanly possible, studied and mastered nearly all studies, arts and sciences on earth, so much so that he could make a machine that sends his mind into a higher dimension beyond the space and time of the multiverse) Weaknesses: His senses allow him to see the lamenting dead, invisible lovecraftian horrors, and feel the constant danger caused by a "predator" beyond the universe that wishes to devour reality itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 8 states of the brain: The brain has capabilities that it can only use partially (such as learning speed, sympathy, etc.) that can be unlocked by taking the right kinds of drugs in the right doses. *'1st state:' Can feel hostility and danger, and overall survival instincts. *2nd state: Governs his ability to assert his dominance, or give his support, in the best way possible, allowing him to be an effective leader. *'3rd state:' The stage of language, it allows him to learn every language better than those that study it for decades. *'4th state:' Allows him to understand social cues in-between people to understand the standing people have towards each other, him, or just general social standing. *'5th state:' The connection between mind and body, it gives him the most humanly possible control over it that one can have. He can freely turn on or off his sense of pain and tact and can push his body to its limits. *'6th state:' His mental capabilities in memory and calculus speed, it gives him control over his perception of space and time itself (allowing him to view a second like an hour, or vice versa), to learn even the most complicated of sciences with ease, and even got eidetic memory. *'7th state:' Unlocked his genetical memories, giving him all the knowledge of all of his ancestors. *'8th state:' A quantum state of the brain, it allows it to overcome its limits and overcome FTL thought speed, understand itself on a subatomic level, and to instantly transfer information. Extrasensory Perception: Throughout his life, he obtained several kinds of extrasensory perceptions, which are the following *'Sixth Sense:' Can feel and sense dead and the dead themselves. He can feel, hear and talk with the deceased, and can feel when someone will die. *'Understanding of all:' After unlocking the eight states, he became capable of feeling and connecting with absolutely everything, given enough time to meditate. He will gradually feel more, staring with the feelings of humans, to all living beings, to earth on a subatomic level, to the stars and galaxies, to all of the universe in past, present and future contemporarily, then all infinite alternate timelines, and lastly the "truth", a monster that devours all that exists. Enhanced Senses: Has obtained several heightened senses through biological enhancing. *'Sight:' Has modified his eye to have the very best that the animal kingdom can offer. **Hawk's eye: Can see even mice precisely from kilometers away. **Cat's eye: Can restrict his pupils into slits like felines, and can see in the dark like they do. **Ultraviolet light: Allows him to see underwater, in fogs and in tempests, and it lets him see fingerprints, blood and other such traces. **Infrared light: Can see anything that releases heat. **Dodecachromiac: Has 12 different base colors like Mantis Shrimps. **360° sight: Can move his eyes independently, and see behind him by looking at the (normally invisible) reflection in the water vapor. *'Hearing:' Can hear sounds like someone tree stories above him cutting his own beard as loudly as a grass trimmer in his ears. He can understand and differentiate hundreds of discussions going on at once, understanding them all, and he can hear ultrasounds too. This allows him to use echolocation like a bat. **'X-ray:' With ultrasounds, can "see" bones and internal organs. *'Olfact:' Has the olfact of a silvertip bear, he can smell immense amounts of things, such as chemicals, emotions, hormones, diseases, etc. *'Tact:' Can feel even the smallest vibrations ("mini-earthquakes" felt like magnitude 5), and touching a small surface lets him feel imperfections on a microscopic level. **'Internal Tactile Sense:' Can feel his insides perfectly, knowing how much he has digested things, how far his muscles are being pushed, how full he is after eating, etc. This allows him to tell where each part of his body is, which while might sound normal, it allows him to perfectly tell how many millimeters he moved, meaning that he'd keep his equilibrium even with full sensorial deprivation. *'Taste:' Could taste a drop of coke in an Olympic swimming pool, and can taste the chemical make-up of things, letting him feel even the smallest of venoms. *'Chemioreceptors:' Can feel all the chemicals contained in his body precisely. *'Baroreception:' The sense of pressure, it allows him to predict the weather, tell how far or down he is in the air or water. *'Thermoception:' Can feel heat to decimals of degrees precise at all times. *'Nociception:' The sense of pain, can amplify or turn off pain completely. At full power, he can even feel small bacteria eating away at him. *'Chronoception': Always can feel the passing of time, and can accelerate or slow his perception (either "skipping" hours, though his body is exposed to danger in this cases, or slowing time, in which case his brain comprehends seconds in what feels like hours). *'Electromagnetic Perception': Can feel electromagnetic camps, letting him know of weather there is metal close to him, or even the planet's own electromagnetic camp. Synestesia: The connection of all senses, it allows him to perceive reality in a completely different manner. Words spoken to him literally form floating sentences (that only he can see) that he can read, his feeling of time passing creates a literal clock, he can see numbers describing his calculations about the movements of other things, he can hear the music of a pianist by just seeing them press the piano without actually hearing it, and so on. As long as he is able to feel something with one of his senses, all of them can interpret it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Telepaths Category:Precognition Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Body Control Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Mortebianca